


Consumed

by Switch842



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Regrets?" Blaine asked.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"No. No, not at all. Just… If someone had told me a year ago that I would be in a threesome with my boyfriend and his brother I probably would have just laughed and walked away."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed

**Author's Note:**

> It's the obligatory Andercest fic. It was only a matter of time before I finally wrote it, so here it is. :-) Huge thanks to for-another-world for the awesome beta. :-)

"Coo… Come one, Blaine," Kurt said, stumbling over his words as he rocked into Blaine's thrusts.

Kurt turned his head away from Blaine's intense gaze as his cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

"You were gonna say 'Cooper', weren't you?" Blaine whispered hotly.

"N-no," Kurt insisted.

"It's okay," Blaine said. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I-I-I can't."

"Yes, you can," Blaine said. He stopped his thrusting and was shallowly rotating his hips to try and entice Kurt to share his secret.

"He-he, God, Blaine," Kurt whispered, covering his face to hide his mortification.

"It's okay," Blaine said again, kissing Kurt. "I promise."

"We're laying on our sides. You're behind me," Kurt finally sputtered out. "Filling me like you do. Coo-Cooper is sucking me and I'm… I'm sucking him, too. And it, ugh, it feels so good being filled and surrounded and wanted like that."

"Mm, yeah. You'd like that. Cooper is excellent at sucking cock."

"Wait, what?" Kurt said, pulling back a bit to look at Blaine.

"How do you think I got so good at it?" Blaine just said with a wink.

"You mean… He? You?" Kurt's eyes widened as the realization of what Blaine was telling him sunk in.

Blaine just nodded, biting his lip with nervousness. He'd never told anyone this before. He'd been wanting to tell Kurt for awhile, but how do you start the conversation with your boyfriend that you learned to give head from your brother?

"That's…" Kurt paused and Blaine held his breath in anticipation. "Kinda hot, actually."

Blaine sighed in relief and bent down to kiss Kurt before continuing with what he had been doing.

"So, should I ask him?" Blaine said.

"You think he would say yes? Come on, more, please."

"Ugh. So pushy. Oh, yeah. He told me he thinks you're cute. Well, his exact words were, 'That little hottie of yours is totally out of your league, little bro.' So, yeah. I'm pretty sure he'd be up for it, so to speak."

"Yeah, okay," Kurt agreed. "So close. Harder, Blaine, please."

* * *

A couple days later, on Saturday afternoon, Blaine called and asked if Kurt was free to come over for dinner that evening and possibly spend the night. Kurt's stomach flipped as he agreed. He hoped he was interpreting Blaine's invitation correctly and made sure to prepare himself appropriately for the possible activities to happen later that evening.

Blaine had told Kurt to just come in when he arrived as his parents were out for the evening. Kurt walked in the front door and followed the music he heard up to Blaine's room. A heavy bass beat pulsated through the walls and floor, setting Kurt's nerves on edge with anticipation. And what he saw when he pushed open the door to Blaine's room made him lose his breath.

Blaine was stretched out on his back, his shirt unbuttoned, but still on as Cooper kissed every inch of skin he could reach. Cooper, on the other hand, was almost naked wearing only a tight fitting pair of black briefs that barely covered his ass. He had one arm underneath himself and from the motion, it looked like Cooper was _very excited_ about what was happening. Kurt's eyes took their fill of Cooper, noting the differences between the two brothers. Where Blaine was trim and compact, Cooper was broad and toned. His lightly tanned skin highlighted his well defined abs and bulging biceps.

"I hope I'm interrupting," Kurt said as he walked into the room.

Blaine's head shot up off the pillow and his gaze landed on Kurt. He reached out a hand to Kurt, moaning as Cooper licked over one his sensitive nipples. Kurt immediately moved to Blaine's bed, kneeling on the edge and leaning over to kiss Blaine. Blaine grabbed on to Kurt, running a hand through what had been his perfectly coiffed hair. He licked across Kurt's lips, moaning as their tongues met and tangled together. Kurt was starting to think that Cooper didn't even know he was there until he spoke.

"Hey, Kurt," Cooper said, not even moving from where he was currently licking a trail across Blaine's hip bones. "You should get undressed."

"Blaine first," Kurt whispered.

"Together?" Cooper asked.

Kurt nodded in response and the two set to stripping Blaine of his clothes. Kurt could never resist and took the opportunity to touch and stroke and lick at all of Blaine's gorgeously tanned and toned skin as it was revealed to him. Once they were done, Cooper turned and pulled Kurt into a bruising kiss. The action caught Kurt by surprised and he gasped into Cooper's mouth before giving in to the feeling and pushing his hands into Cooper's lush hair to keep him close.

Blaine reached down to stroke himself at the sight of Cooper and Kurt kissing. It was so much hotter than it had been in his imagination. But, he needed more. He sat up and started undressing Kurt, kissing and caressing the smooth, pale skin as it came into view. Blaine had always loved Kurt's body. His skin was so soft and smooth, pulled taut over toned muscles that made Blaine's mouth water.

Once Kurt was undressed, Blaine and Cooper maneuvered him so that he was laying in the bed between them. Blaine reached under the pillow to pull out the supplies he had placed there earlier in preparation.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt.

"Yes," Kurt whispered, his lips brushing against Blaine's. 

Blaine pupils were blown wide with lust and anticipation. He wanted this to be so good for Kurt. It was probably their only shot and Blaine needed to get it right.

Kurt's heart raced in anticipation. He honestly hadn't thought this would really happen. Even all those times he had fantasized about the "Free Credit Rating Today" Guy, he never thought they would ever come true. Who does? And now here he was, about to have sex with Cooper _and_ Blaine. This was almost too much to handle.

The three men rearranged themselves on the bed, Kurt in the middle with Blaine spooned up behind him and Cooper sliding down Kurt's body, nipping and sucking at his skin before licking a heavy stripe up Kurt's dripping cock. Kurt could do nothing but moan and hang on for dear life as the other two played his body like a finely tuned instrument. Kurt heard the top pop open of the lube and braced himself for Blaine's fingers.

"Wait a second," Cooper whispered, pulling off of Kurt. "Let me."

They rolled Kurt onto his stomach and he sighed contentedly as he settled himself on Blaine's pillow. He closed his eyes as he waited for Cooper's touch, but they immediately flew back open at the feel of Cooper's wet tongue probing his opening. He and Blaine hadn't done this much, so it was a bit of shock to feel Cooper touching him so intimately.

"You're so pretty," Cooper purred, running one finger around Kurt's wet hole. "How are you just so pretty everywhere? How do you stand it?" Cooper said, turning to look at Blaine.

"I just remind myself how lucky I am to have him," Blaine replied with a smug smile.

Kurt craned his neck back, straining against the awkward angle, but he needed Blaine. Blaine leaned in, capturing Kurt's mouth in a sloppy, wet kiss. His hands stroked along Kurt's neck and shoulders as Cooper leaned back in to lick at Kurt some more. Kurt's hips seemed to move of their own accord and he started thrusting against the sheets, needing the friction on his aching cock.

"Stop that," Cooper whispered, smacking Kurt's ass lightly and turning him back onto his side. "That's mine." He leaned back in and immediately swallowed Kurt to the root.

Blaine took the opportunity of their new positions to tuck himself in close behind Kurt. He gently pressed his fingers now slick with lube into Kurt, loving the way Kurt clenched around him. He kissed along Kurt's neck and shoulders, any part of Kurt he could reach.

Cooper, meanwhile, was going down on Kurt like the apocalypse was coming. He had Kurt swallowed almost all the way down, pulling off and sinking back down like Kurt was a cherry popsicle. He would pull back and suck on Kurt's balls and lick along his hipbones and thighs.

Kurt didn't know what to do with himself. He was being assaulted with sensation from everywhere. His hands were flying between gripping onto the sheets, Blaine's leg curled against his and Cooper's hair.

But there was something missing.

"Coo- Cooper," he stuttered, pulling at Cooper's hair. 

Cooper pulled off Kurt's dick with a wet _plop_. He knew what Kurt wanted; Blaine had filled him in on the whole fantasy. He carefully rearranged himself on the bed so Kurt could return the favor.

Kurt wanted to hold back; he wanted to tease. But he was so overwhelmed by _everything_ , he couldn't resist. He vaguely registered the sound of a condom being unwrapped and was able to hold himself off for a moment. He leaned in to Cooper, pressing a kiss to his hip and took a deep breath in, his lungs filling with the intoxicating scent that could only be described as _Cooper_. It was a heady mix of soap, cologne and boy that Kurt would never tire of.

As soon as he felt the blunt tip of Blaine's cock press into him, Kurt angled his head and finally took Cooper's cock into his mouth. 

Then everything went white.

He was on complete sensory overload. He had no idea where he ended and they began. He was filled from every angle; hard flesh was pressed against every inch of him. The only sounds to be heard were panting breaths and moans and the slap of skin on skin.

He wasn't going to last long. Blaine was thrusting in relentlessly, giving Kurt everything he had. Cooper had Kurt swallowed to the root, the muscles in his throat moving and massaging the head of Kurt's cock. His skin was constantly being caressed by wandering hands. He had no idea whose were whose and he didn't care. Cooper's cock in his mouth was warm and smooth and salty and he knew we was drooling but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

Everything was glorious.

Before he even knew what was happening, Kurt's orgasm ripped through his body. He pulled off Cooper's cock as he moaned through his release, spilling down Cooper's throat. Blaine bit Kurt's shoulder as he came, his hips pressing himself deeper into Kurt. 

"Kurt, please," Cooper groaned.

Kurt opened his eyes to see Cooper stroking himself and he dove back in, swallowing Cooper as deep as he could take him and hollowing his cheeks with the suction he applied. Cooper's hands flew to Kurt's hair and held him in place as he came in Kurt's mouth.

They all collapsed on the bed, panting through the afterglow and reveling in the feeling of being so thoroughly satisfied. Cooper finally gathered himself back together and twisted himself around so he was face to face with Kurt and Blaine. He gently ran his fingers over Kurt's blissed out face, tracing the line of his eyebrows and cheek.

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled softly at Cooper. He leaned in and pressed a firm, but gentle, kiss to Cooper's lips.

"Thank you," he said.

"It was completely my pleasure," Cooper replied. He leaned up on one elbow, reaching over Kurt to kiss Blaine before going to clean himself up and leaving them alone.

Kurt rolled over and curled into Blaine, running his hands over whatever skin he could reach and pressing feather light kisses over his cheeks and eyelids and lips.

"Thank you," Kurt said again. "I really can't believe we did that."

"Regrets?" Blaine asked.

"No. No, not at all. Just… If someone had told me a year ago that I would be in a threesome with my boyfriend and his brother I probably would have just laughed and walked away."

"You've come a long way, Kurt Hummel," Blaine teased.

"I would have to agree with that," Kurt said with a smile.

"You can stay the night, right?"

"Yeah. My dad thinks I'm with Rachel and Mercedes."

"Excellent. Cooper makes the most amazing pancakes for breakfast whenever he's in a good mood and I have a sneaking suspicion that he will be in a _very_ good mood tomorrow."

Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine in for another searing kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I need a shower and we need to change the sheets. There is no way I am sleeping on these filthy things."

It was Blaine's turn to laugh as he stood and pulled Kurt after him towards the bathroom. After he had the water adjusted in the shower, he paused and pulled Kurt into him, holding him in a tight embrace.

Kurt sighed and tucked his head into Blaine's neck. Blaine swayed him gently, as if dancing to music only he could hear. He loved these moments with Blaine. The quiet times that were just them where the rest of the world melted away. He knew that whatever they did, however adventurous they became, they would always have this.

And he would always be in love with Blaine Anderson.

THE END


End file.
